Pain is Good
by snowqueen1205
Summary: She told him she feels pain but he told her that pain is good. Pls. read
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Hope all of you will enjoy my fic! Thanks!**

**snowqueen1205**

It was just an ordinary day at Alice Academy…

As usual the two most popular students were under the Sakura Tree, getting along very well.

"Uhm… Natsume…"

"Huh?"

"When do you think my time on earth will end? When will I be able to see the angels in the sky? When will dreams end? When will I be able to fly? When will I be able to love you for eternity? "

**(a/n: She said that because her other alice shortens her lifespan)**

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Can't you remember? Since I knew that I have two alice I always end up using the other one and I abuse it so much."

"Then don't use it! I don't want to shorten your lifespan."

"But it's not your fault and what if I needed it so badly?"

"Just don't use it so much, ok?"

"I promise…"

"I'll expect much on that. You know that I can't live without you. You know that you're the only one that lights up my world. What if you did die because of your stupid alice! Who will light up my world? Is there any one else like you? You're that only person Mikan, you're my guide, you're my angel."

"That's very sweet of you Natsume."

"Just always remember… I'm always here for you! I'll protect you whatever happen! I'll be your shield! I love you Mikan!"

"I know that Natsume… and I love you too."

But nobody really knows what could happen in the next days…

**(a/n: Well chapter 1 is already done! I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I just want to show all of you how Mikan is really important for Natsume. Wait for the next chapter. Reviews please. I really do hope that all of you will appreciate it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter up

**Second chapter up! Pls. enjoy!**

**snowqueen1205**

Days had passed by….

It was a beautiful Sunday morning…

They were all at the Central Town…

They heard people screaming…

"Oh my gosh! The child!"

"Help the child!"

"Somebody help him!"

Mikan who has heard all of the commotion was a little curious on what was going on…

She was surprised to see a child bleeding very badly.

Due to her kind heart she purposely helps the child using her 'special alice' even if Natsume told her not to use it anymore.

The healing process was over then Mikan rushed to where Natsume is and shared the wonderful news to him.

"You know I saved a child's life!" she exclaimed.

"I know… I saw the whole scene…" Natsume said angrily.

"But why do you seem so mad?"

"You told me that you'll never use it! You promised it!"

"But the child was bleeding and almost near death."

"But that what if it's the reason of you death and it's all because you saved that child. You know the consequences Mikan! You know that it can spare your life!"

"I'm sorry Natsume. I didn't know that you'll be affected that much."

"Just tell me if there's something wrong or something that your feeling, ok?"

"Ok! And that I can promise!"

So they continue to stroll along different shops…

Until Mikan caught sight of this certain flower shop…

**(a/n: another chapter done! Next chapter is up! And it's about flowers… ))**

**Reviews please… **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Chapter three!**

**Recap of the story:**

**Mikan and Natsume were strolling along Central Town…**

**Mikan spotted a certain flower shop which caught her attention.**

"Look Natsume!"

"What?"

"Look at that flower shop… Can we go check a look?"

"Sure"

"This flower is so pretty!"

"Excuse me miss how much is this flower?"

"150 Rbt."

"Uhm… well thanks…"

"What happened?" asked Natsume looking at a depressed Mikan…

**(a/n: Natsume was not minding on the flower that Mikan was talking about)**

"It's expensive and I cannot afford to buy it… Well… Anyway I'll go buy some ice cream, you want some?"

"Sure… I'll just wait for you over here."

"Ok… I'll be back"

While Mikan was away Natsume went to the flower shop…

"Excuse me miss… I was just wondering… What flowers did the girl said a while ago?"

"Are you talking about the girl who saved a child's life?"

"Yes"

"This one sir." said the saleslady who was pointing on a pretty flower.

"How much is it?"

"150 Rbt."

"Thanks"

'_I need to save enough money so that I could buy that flower' _said Natsume in his thoughts.  
He didn't notice Mikan handing him the ice cream.

"Hey Natsume… here's your ice cream."

"Thanks Mikan."

Minutes after they have eaten their ice cream.

"Natsume… it's getting late. Let's go back"

"Sure"

So they rode the bus.

Mikan fell asleep on Natsume's shoulders.

'_I promise that I'll protect you whatever happens.'_ Natsume said on his thoughts then he kissed Mikan on her forehead.

They didn't even notice that there is someone who was spying on them…

**(a/n: chapter three done! Reviews please)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four… Enjoy

**Chapter four… Enjoy!**

**snowqueen1205**

The next day…

The class started…

fast forward

Then the class ended…

Mikan and Natsume went to their special and favorite spot, the Sakura Tree.

Then suddenly…

A mask man appeared in front of them…

"Persona!" shouted Natsume…

"Hello Natsume and?"

"It's Mikan"

"How lovely it is to see you two sweetly hanging together under this majestic tree… Forget about that… so this is the girl with the different aura…"

"Mikan hide behind me!" said Natsume trying to protect Mikan.

"I was really wondering on how this girl seems to be different with the others and I guess I already know the answer… well actually I already know the answer since the day I saw this girl"

"So you're acting smart now!"

"Hard to admit Natsume but it seems that I've been always sensitive with my surroundings and that made me smart…And I just wanted you to remember that I already told you to get distant with this girl!"

"Yes but…"

"But what Natsume? Is it because you have already fallen in-love with this girl… I'm sorry to say but now she'll have to die!"

"No! Mikan no!"

"Natsume wake up!"  
"Huh? What?"

"You fell asleep and it looks like you had a terrible dream."

"Oh Mikan I'm so glad that you're safe!"

Then he hugs Mikan.

Then unexpectedly…

**(a/n: another chapter done! Reviews please…))**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**Chapter five! Enjoy!**

**snowqueen1205**

Then unexpectedly…

"Hello Natsume! Long-time-no-see!"

"No! It can't be you, it's impossible! This is just a dream!"

"No Natsume… this is not a dream… this is reality… and unfortunately in this reality you have to die!"

"But… but… but why?" asked Mikan who was shock on what she heard.

"Are you really sure you want to know? Very well then… it's all because of you! I told him to avoid you. I told him not to love you. But I guess nobody can really dictate your heart but for Natsume he has too."

Mikan who heard it cried… A cry which shows a deep penance…

"No Mikan… don't cry… it's not your fault… it's not your fault that you have that sweet smile…"

"Ahw… how touching! But I guess I really need to end this in a harsh way… and that way is to kill you Hyuuga!"

Persona used his alice on Natsume and he was almost dying…

"Well I guess my mission is done here… Well bye Hyuuga… see you in hell!"

Persona left Mikan and Natsume alone…

"I love you Mikan!"

And because Mikan love Natsume so deeply… she used her alice on Natsume…

Moments later… Natsume was healed…

"I felt better!"

"That's… ouch… great!"

"Are you ok?"

"I can feel pain Natsume!"

Then Mikan passed-out…

Natsume rushed her to the hospital.

She was confined and Natsume was always there to take care of her.

"Natsume…"

"Do you need anything?"

"I can feel the pain again!"

"Let me tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"If ever you feel pain… just always remember that 'pain is good… pain is our friend because with pain we can feel that we are alive'"

Mikan always repeat those words every time she can feel the pain…

**(a/n: another chapter done! Last chapter will be coming up! Anyway I got that line about pain in the move World Trade Center and that movie also gave me the idea of creating this story. Reviews please)**


	6. Chapter 6

Last Chapter

**Last Chapter! Enjoy!**

**snowqueen1205**

Days had passed by and Mikan was confined in the hospital for quite a long time… but her friends especially Natsume was there to comfort her from all the pain that she felt.

One day…

"Mikan I have a present for you!"

"A present! What is it?"

Natsume handed her the flower that Mikan was always dreaming about.

"How did you know I want this flower?"

"Remember the day that we went to Central Town and you looked for flowers… While you were buying our ice cream I asked the vendor what flower did you liked… you looked depressed at that time so I thought that you really liked those flowers so I save my money so I could buy you this flower."

"That's very sweet Natsume"

"If it's for you… then it will be fine with me as long as you are happy!"  
"I love you Natsume!"

"I love you to Mikan!"

"I guess without you… I'll never recover… I hope I didn't eat up most of your time…"

"It's really fine with me and actually I really wanted to spend my time with you"

Days have passed by…

Mikan's recovery was very fast… I guess it's with the help of love that came from Natsume…

She was then discharge from the hospital…

They both lived their life normally with each other by their side…

fin

**(a/n: thanks to all who had enough time on reading my fic! Hope you did enjoy it! Reviews please ))**


End file.
